The discharge of a firearm produces high temperature propellant gases, which rapidly expand into the surrounding air as they exit the muzzle of the firearm. The propellant gases often carry residual, unburned propellant powder, which may ignite when it mixes with the oxygen-rich ambient air. The resulting combustion produces a flash of light, known as muzzle flash. Muzzle flash can be detrimental to a firearm user, as it can be used to locate the position of the firearm user and may interfere with the firearm's sighting system, particularly in low-light conditions.
In addition, the discharge of the firearm typically produces an audible report and other secondary effects including but not limited to: a gas flow field exiting the muzzle of a firearm; environmental dust or debris clouds generated by the gas flow field; movement of surrounding environmental elements such as vegetation, rubbish or easily disturbed items; and expelled propellant gases ‘smoke’ from the ammunition of the firearm.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a suppressor for a firearm that mitigates audible and visual indicators of the firearm when it has been discharged.